Insieme, Zusammen
by Rezicca
Summary: The Battle of Berlin in the final day. Germany is searching for Italy before he is taken down by an explosion, but then his ally and lover finds him. Together they will go down. Together they will surrender. GerIta


**AN: Another one shot is done! I've been working on this one on and off for the last week. It's probably not the best quality, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. This is sort of a companion to my China/Japan story, Kizuato Ga Nokoru. They are going to talk about this in later chapters, and I was going to refrain from posting this until then, but the idea wouldn't leave my head. Also, please check out Dyed in the Blue Burning Night or Kizuato Ga Nokoru if you like NiChu!**

**Hope you enjoy this story! Please read and review!**

After a few days of silence, the bombings began again at dawn.

Germany jolted awake at the sounds of the first sets of explosions. They had held off the Allies for this long, perhaps they could continue. They could never take Berlin.

The blonde grabbed his coat and handgun, smoothing back his hair as he looked out the dirt-smeared window of the cramped apartment. Hopefully the German armies had already mobilized. He looked back over at the bed and was surprised to see that his Italian ally was absent.

"Italien?" He frowned and looked out the window again, wondering how long the smaller man had been gone. This wasn't like Italy, and it worried him. He was probably already down there, Germany tried to convince himself as he looked at the destruction that was the city of Berlin.

It truly looked like a battlefield. Destroyed buildings lined the debris-strewn streets. Smoke was rising in the distance from several buildings. They had probably been bombed by the Allies, he realized.

Out on the streets, people were already beginning to take cover from the bombings. Perhaps they were losing hope, the nation wondered as he looked up and saw the faint outlines of the Allies' fighter jets approaching the city.

He needed to find Italy. Moving almost unconsciously, he quickly vacated the building. He raised his stern blue eyes to the gray sky above, scanning quickly for enemy planes.

Another bomb went off, shaking the ground with the explosion as another building was destroyed. A group of Berliners hurried past the blonde nation, covering their heads as they searched for cover. The red-haired Italian was not among them.

"Italien!" the nation shouted and began running to the heart of Berlin. "ITALIEN!" The only answer was the sound of enemy aircraft flying overhead. A few streets away, the German army was marching to the western side of the city. He would join them soon.

The building directly behind him exploded, the force knocking Germany to the ground. He instinctively covered his head, listening as stone and brick flew around him. _Italy…_

"ITALY!" Above, more enemy planes flew over the city. They were looking for him. The blonde nation kept his head down until he couldn't hear them anymore. Throwing a quick glance at the sky, he climbed to his feet and took off sprinting, not caring where he was going as long as it was far away from the East. He needed to find his ally.

Another explosion sounded to his right, but this was different. The sound seemed to reverberate through him and Germany was thrown across the street by the force of the blast, landing hard on his back.

Breathing, he could not force the oxygen into his lungs. A white-hot, searing pain ripped at his torso. He needed, wanted to move but he couldn't. Pain, so sharp, so mind-numbing. The German forced his eyes open, coughing violently from the smoke. Had…what had happened? Why couldn't he move?

The blonde nation shut his eyes tightly again, drawing in a slow shaky breath as his lungs threatened to burst. His clothes felt…wet. Water? No, it couldn't be water.

"GERMANY!" A cry ripped through the air in a familiar voice. He heard boots hitting the ground and they came closer. Something stood over him, blocking out the sun. A cool hand made its way to his cheek. He could hear the owner breathing quickly.

The German nation forced his eyes open, the tear-filled eyes of Italy staring back at him.

"Ge-Ge-Germany, you're…"A tear fell from one of those light brown eyes, dripping down his light cheek. He kneeled next to the fallen nation, more tears falling as he gently probed the blonde's torso.

Germany inhaled sharply, closing his eyes tightly. He felt Italy quickly pull his hand away, breathing heavily.

"Italy. You need…you need to go. N-now." He opened his eyes again to see Italy removing his jacket and moved back to Germany's torso, his tears falling heavily now.

"N…No," the Italian moved the blonde nation's black shirt up, covering his mouth with a bloody hand. "Ge-Germany, just re-relax, okay? So…so much blood, veh."

"Italien," the blonde nation growled, wincing from the smaller man's touch. Close by, another building exploded, stone and brick flying wildly. Italy shielded Germany from the debris as the ground shook.

He whipped off his blue jacket, wadding it up and pressing the fabric to the other nation's wound, looking up fearfully as more fighter jets flew overhead.

"I…I'm not leaving y..you, L-Ludwig," Italy declared, his voice shaking as he applied pressure to the wound.

"I-Italy, this is a direct order," Germany's voice lacked the sternness it usually carried, sounding weaker now. "Ten…ten laps," he sighed, his fierce blue eyes closing again.

"Veh, Germany will have to make sure I run them," the Italian whispered, flinching as a group of planes flew directly over the two.

"Japan…Dummkopf, you need to leave! Jetzt! Japan will need you!"

"I…I can't help him Germany. My boss surrendered!" The smaller nation stopped and looked down, shaking as more tears fell from his eyes. Germany forced his eyes open, watching, confused.

"Italien?"

"I didn't want to fight against you. I fought with you, as Feliciano. Mi…mi dispiace." The blonde watched his former ally, bemused, before muttering a few swears in German and pulling the smaller man to the ground with him.

Italy stiffened for a second before kissing Germany's cheek and laying his head against the larger man's shoulder. They laced their fingers together and said nothing for several minutes, listening to the other breathe and listening to the sounds of battle around them.

It really was over, Germany realized tiredly. The war was over, and he was grateful.

"Ludwig?" Italy whispered as his blonde ally forced his eyes open tiredly.

"Ja Feliciano?"

"Ti amo, Ludwig," Italy squeezed Germany's hand, watching the other nation close his stern eyes again, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Ich liebe dich." Together, they were going out together.

Xx_xx_Xx_xx

Italy wasn't sure how much time had passed before he heard the marching of the American soldiers. Germany was sleeping next to him, exhausted from his wounds and the stress of war.

"Italy?" America and England approached the two, the North American nation in the front with his handgun at the ready.

"Is Germany…?" America's brilliant blue eyes were fixated on Italy's blood-soaked uniform jacket. He looked almost nauseous.

"He's sleeping, veh," Fear gripped the Italian as he glanced around at the soldiers that surrounded them. His fingers still laced with Germany's, he reached for his signature white flag and waved it quickly. The English-speaking nations started shouting orders to the soldiers while Italy kneeled next to Germany, watching the sleeping nation intently.


End file.
